


Dragon[born] Rising

by resonatingkitty



Series: Skyrim: Kijjan's Destiny [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Kijjan (Main Character) - Freeform, Setup setup and more setup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: Safe from Helgen, Kijjan needs to figure out what she is going to do now. Fortunately or unfortunately, fate has other ideas and an old legend is reborn.





	Dragon[born] Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so a few things: 
> 
> \- Kind of follows story with my own personal creative twists.
> 
> \- Kijjan speaks of herself in third person. If you don't like that for some reason, I would stop. She will use 'you and us and we' pronouns but when refering to herself it will always be 'Kijjan or she' 
> 
> \- Word Walls give the Dragonborn the knowledge to read what the wall says along with the one Word on the wall. Also absorbing a dragon's soul gives Kijjan a sneak peak into either their most recent or strongest memories. 
> 
> \- Kijjan instincts are basically the dragon side of her. I made it her instincts because why not? Dragon soul is a major part of the Dragonborn after all. 
> 
> \- While the Whiterun guards aren't as outright species-ist against Kijjan (Yo the Jarl likes her and they ain't about to disagree with the Jarl) they can't really believe she is Dragonborn. After all aren't Nords the one ones that could be allowed that. 
> 
> Dragon speak translations are at the end notes as customary.

It wasn’t until she well away from the town - Helgen is what the Imperial General had called it - that Kijjan realized she had no idea where this Riverwood place was that Ralof told her to go. She didn’t even know where she was in Skyrim. Luckily she’d fled along the road, keeping into the tree line out of sight but still staying relatively close so she could find her way back to it.

Kijjan didn’t know where the road lead, but it was away from Helgen and that dragon, so she followed it. She stopped to rest when the road curved to run alongside a river and that’s where Ralof caught up to her. 

He explained that he'd gotten separated from the rest of the Stormcloaks when the tunnels they’d been using to escape collapsed. He had been forced to double back and find a different way out of Helgen and when he couldn’t find his people, decided that heading for Riverwood before the Imperials swarmed the area would be the best decision. 

“Kijjan is glad you caught up Ralof,” Kijjan said with a grin as she stood from the stream after taking a drink, “She does not know the roads in Skyrim and she did not know where this Riverwood was.” 

Ralof laughed, clasping a hand on Kijjan’s shoulder, “I’m glad I caught up then, come on we’ll stick to the road for now and should make Riverwood in an hour.”

~~~

Gerdur is more than accommodating when Ralof explains what happened. She ushers them into her house and feeds them. Kijjan was grateful - she’d not eaten in a while - and neither had Ralof by the way he was shoveling food. 

“You haven’t seen any others come through here today have you?” Ralof asked between mouthfuls.

“No,” Gerdur shakes her head, “You two are the first ones to come up the south road today. You don’t think the others…” Gerdur trailed off. 

Ralof shakes his head, “No no. Ulfric is too smart. They made it out I’m certain. Must’ve just taken a longer route to be safe.” 

“How did those Imperials even catch you?” Hod - bulk of a Nord who runs the mill with Gerdur - asked from his place at the table. 

“Ambush at Darkwater Crossing.” Ralof answered with a frown, “they were waiting on us, like they knew exactly where we would be. Ulfric suspects an Imperial spy has somehow been intercepting our messages.” 

“When Kijjan crossed the border, she was stopped by the Empire’s soldiers,” Kijjan added, “They said they had orders to stop travelers from Cyrodiil.” 

“From Cyrodiil? You must’ve used the Pale Pass,” Ralof said with a concerned frown, “That’s concerning. Ulfric got a message from Galmor a week before we were captured suggesting we travel outside Skyrim and come in through the Pale Pass to visit Falkreath. Ulfric decided not to but if Imperials were waiting there then that means there is a spy in our ranks.” 

“Why did you get arrested? You don’t have an affiliation with Stormcloaks do you?” Gerdur asked. 

“No no Kijjan has no ties to Skyrim,” Kijjan says, grinning sheepishly, “Kijjan might have bit the Imperial soldier who called her a thief and placed her under arrest.” 

There was a moment of silence that followed her words where all three of the Nords looked at her before Hod threw his head back and bellowed out a loud laugh and the others joined in. 

“I like you already Khajiit,” the bulky Nord smled while Gerdur and Ralof nodded their agreement. 

~~~

“What are you going to do brother?” Gerdur asked once they’d all eaten and were lounging. 

“If it’s okay with you,” Ralof pushes himself to his feet, stretching, “I’ll stay the night then in the morning I’ll leave out for Windhelm. Jarl Ulfric needs to know about the Imperial ambush at the Pale Pass and I need to rejoin the regime.” 

“Of course, you’re both welcomed to stay as long as you need. I would recommend you get out of that Stormcloak armor temporarily while you’re traveling. I think I still have clothes of yours here.” Gerdur stands and goes off in search of the aforementioned clothes.

“What do you plan to do Khajiit?” Hod asked as sounds of dressers being opened sounded from the room Gerdur went into. 

“Kijjan does not know,” In truth, she had no plan. She was just traveling. Wanted to see Skyrim. She had no idea there was a war going on and she did not want to get caught up in it. Skyrim was not her home, thus it was not her fight. She tapped her claws on the table, pondering what she should do when Gerdur comes back in with clothes in hand. 

“Here,” Gerdur says handing them off to Ralof before turning back to Kijjan, “I might have something you could do, if you would?” 

“Kijjan owes you for your kindness. Kijjan is listening.” 

“If that dragon is still lurking in the mountains then Riverwood is in danger,” Gerdur explained, pleadingly, “Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun needs to be informed so he can send guards. From what you two have told me, news probably hasn’t spread about Helgen yet so it should be safe.”

“They did not get Kijjan’s name in Helgen,” Kijjan said, “And Kijjan will use the mage robes that you have given her to conceal her face.” 

“So you’ll do it?” Gerdur asked hopeful. 

Kijjan nodded. “Kijjan will go in the morning, just point the way.” 

“We can leave out together,” Ralof offered, “The road to Windhelm runs past Whiterun and I plan on going that way. Avoid Helgen and any Imperials that might’ve made it out of there.” 

~~~

Bleak Falls Barrow. Ancient Nord burial site. 

Kijjan comes to the conclusion very quickly that she does not like it. The air holds a dampness that clings to her fur, making her feel soaked even though her fur remained dry. The stench of death stings her sensitive nose, almost overwhelming her until she gets used to it. Worst is the dead that still walked. She is still adjusting to that information, watching the would be corpses more closely after one nearly grabbed her when she’d walked past. 

She swore that once she got back to open air, she was going to give that wizard - Farengar was his name - a piece of her mind once she found that blasted stone she’d been sent to receive.  
After telling the Jarl of the dragon and Gerdur’s request, Kijjan had every intention of leaving but the Jarl requested her help and Kijjan did not think it wise to refuse. Given that she was technically an outlaw, a nameless one thankfully. 

Thus she was sent to the barrow, to retrieve something called the Dragonstone. The wizard seemed to think this Dragonstone would aid him in his research on why dragons were returning from what was believed to be complete extinction. Kijjan herself was curious about this too. She had questions that she’d loved answered. 

~~~

The golden dragon claw was heavy in her hand as she held it up to the giant stone door she’d come to. It seemed like a dead end and Kijjan might have believed so had the thief that she’d saved from the spider - then was forced to kill when he tried to slit her throat when she’d turned her back - told her that the claw was the key to the puzzle door, assuming this was the puzzle. It looked like one. 

“If this claw is the key then perhaps these markings have something to do with it’s solution,” she muttered to herself, looking at the symbols carved on the golden claw. The same symbols were on the stone door. “Kijjan wonders.” 

She rotated the symbols on the door to match that of the claw before inserting it into the keyhole. The claw turned automatically and a click resonated throughout the craving filled chamber. Slowly the door started to lower, revealing another chamber. 

As soon as the door was down, Kijjan felt something calling to her from within the chamber. It was something that ran deep, enveloped into her very soul. It beckoned her forward and she followed without hesitation. 

The chamber opened into a large cave. Light filtered in from above from where the cave ceiling had collapsed and Kijjan could see the clear blue sky when she looked up. What caught her attention and held it was the stone formation, looked like some kind of altar, in the center of the cave. It formed a semi circle and rose up to form a wall. 

The wall was calling to her, beckoning her closer and she found herself answering its calls. She climbed the stairs and stood before it. Chanting filled her head, ancient and in a language she did no know but it sounded familiar all the same. The wall had words written on it. Kijjan assumed they were anyway, probably the same language that was filling her head now. As she stood there, a single word on the wall began to glow a faint blue that steadily grew brighter. 

Suddenly some kind of light colored energy started to flow from the wall and directly into her. She gaped, her soul singing as knowledge flooded her mind. She blinked and suddenly she could read the word wall plain as day. It read:

> _Here lies the guardian. Keeper of Dragonstone and a **force** of unending rage and darkness_

“Fus” Kijjan breathed the word to herself as it burned in her mind. She had a strange urge to shout the word, her very being wanted her to, but somehow she couldn’t. Something was missing that was preventing her from doing so and she was fastly becoming irritated. 

Her ears swiveled backward at the sound of stone hitting stone. She turns, watches with narrowed eyes as the corpse pulled itself out. 

A growl grumbled in her throat as she turned to face it. “Deinmaar do Dovahgolz” the words reach her ears before she realizes she’s the one who’s said them. 

The corpse seems to pause minutely as well before it draws it’s sword and starts to advance. 

Baring her fangs, Kijjan braces herself. She draws from the pool of magicka and spawns fire in her palms. Before she can attack though, the corpse opens its mouth and shouts in a gravelly voice 

“Fus!” 

Kijjan is knocked back against the wall by a wave of energy and barely manages to dodge the slice of a sword that followed. She ducks around, letting the fire shoot from her palms to engulf the corpse. Anger coursed hot through her veins, part of her angry that she was not warned about what she would be facing and another completely different part of her angry because it couldn’t shout the word that was just shouted. It was all confusing and infuriating. She easily dodged the next few attack, all the while keeping the fire going, weakening her opponent. 

With a screech, Kijjan knocked the sword from the corpse’s hand and dug her claws into the rotted flesh of its neck. Black liquid gushed out over her fur and the corpse gave a final lurch before it crumpled onto the stone. Kijjan collapsed back against the stone table that was beside the tomb that housed the corpse, panting heavily. She could see the flat stone lying inside the tomb and she knew that’s what she was looking for. 

After she caught her breath, she retrieved it, turning it over in her hand. Carved into the front of the stone is what Kijjan assumed was a map of Skyrim. There were spot indicated on the map, location of sorts. Kijjan pondered if it was a treasure map of some kind but dismissed it. On the back of the stone was more foreign writing. 

The power that had allowed her to read the wall of words was gone and Kijjan could make out nothing but the word Alduin. Her mind flashed back to the black dragon. He had called himself Alduin. That name made something deep inside her shiver with renewed fear. 

“So this is connected somehow,” She muttered to herself as she wrapped the stone in ragged cloth she found on the table and slipped it into her bag. She was interested to know how the stone was connected but first she had to get back to Whiterun. Luckily that thief had told her that these places had secret entrances that lead back to the entrances and after a brief survey of the area, Kijjan found it. 

~~~

It was late afternoon when Kijjan made it back to Whiterun. She headed straight to Dragonsreach to report to Farengar. 

Her ears picked up the murmur of conversation from the wizard’s workroom as she approached. 

“Time is running, Farengar, don’t forget,” a feminine voice sounded sternly, “This isn’t some theoretical question. Dragons have come back.” 

“Yes, yes” Farengar’s voice responded, sounded unperplexed, “Don’t worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable.” 

Kijjan rolled her eyes at that, amused. She had no doubt that if the wizard would encounter a dragon head on, he’d be eaten in half a second. Stepping up to the doorway, she peered inside. A woman, hood concealing her face from view, was leaning against the desk with her arms folded while Farengar rummaged around some papers, obviously looking for something. He was muttering while he searched. 

“Now, let me show you something else I found… very intriguing. I think your employers may by interested as well-”

The woman notices Kijjan hovering in the doorway and quickly cuts Farengar off, “You have a visitor.” 

“Hmm?” Farengar hummed, looking up. He immediately brightens, “Ah, yes, the Jarl’s protege! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn’t die, it seems.” 

“No Kijjan is not dead but you could have warned her of the dead ones that still walked, “Kijjan all but growled as she crossed the short distance from the doorway to the desk. She glared at the wizard, eyes narrowed. 

“Oh the draugr,” Farengar shrugged, “I simply forgot. You’re a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way. I figured you were smart enough to work it out and it seems you did. Now do you have it?” 

Kijjan pulled the Dragonstone from her pack and set it down on the table. She chose to ignore the wizard’s comments. 

“Ah! There it is. The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow!” Farengar started unwrapping the stone and once it was uncovered, he held it up. “My thanks. My associate here should be pleased to see your handiwork. She was the one who told me of its location after all. I see that the information was correct,” he hands the stone over to the woman, who started examining it closely. 

“You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got this?” She asked, sounding impressed. She glanced up at Kijjan, who nodded, “Nice work.” She handed the stone back to Farengar, “Just send my a copy when you’ve deciphered it.” Before she took her leave.

Once she’s gone, Farengar starts bombarding Kijjan with questions about the Barrow and what it contained. Kijjan answered them, leaving out the wall of words and what she’d felt. 

“Farengar!” Irileth, the Jarl’s housecarl, came running into the room, “Farengar! You need to come at once. A dragon’s been sighted nearby.” the housecarl noticed Kijjan and pointed, “You come as well.” 

Kijjan follows after Irileth and Farengar, up the flight of stairs beside the Jarl’s throne and to what Kijjan presumed was the war room. Jarl Balgruuf stood before a haggard looking guard.

“Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower.” The Jarl stated once they were all gathered around to listen. 

“Yes my lord,” the guard explained, shakely, “We…. We saw the dragon coming from the south. It was fast… faster than anything I’ve ever seen.”

“What did it do? Was it attacking the tower?” Balgruuf asked, concerned, as he started to pace back a forth. 

“It was just circling overhead when I left, my lord. I never ran so fast in my life. I thought it would come after me for sure.” 

Balgruuf gave a stiff nod, walking over to clasp the guard on the shoulder. “Go work son. We’ll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You’ve earned it.” He dismissed and the guard left with a grateful nod. Balgruuf turned to his housecarl, “Irileth, I want you to gather some guardsmen and get down there.” 

“I’ve already ordered my men to muster near the main gate,” Irileth responded immediately with a salute. 

“Good.” Balgruuf nodded, turning to his court wizard, “Farengar, I need you to start working on ways to defend the city against this dragon should I come this way.” 

“Yes my lord. The Dragonstone I’ve just received could provide some information that could be useful,” Farengar started for the stairs, “I’ll start immediately.” 

“Oh that’s right,” Balgruuf turned to Kijjan, who’d been listening silently, “I haven’t forgotten what you’ve done for us but there is no time to stand on ceremony my friend. We need your help once again. You survived Helgen so you’re the only one here with any experience with these dragons.” 

“Kijjan will go.” Kijjan said before Balgruuf could even ask. Her instincts were restless, had been since that word wall in the Barrow. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing and as soon as this dragon was mentioned, her instincts had been eager to face it. She was eager to face it. 

“Thank you,” Balgruuf turned back to where Irileth was standing, at the top of the stairs, “Irileth, I want you to remember that this isn’t a death and glory mission.” 

“Don’t worry my Jarl, I’m the very soul of caution,” Irileth stated and Kijjan caught the slight twitch of Balgruuf lip as he held back a smile as she stepped past him and followed the dark elf down the stairs and out to where the guards were waiting. 

~~~

The tower was broken and smoldering when they arrived. Black smoke was billowing up from grass that had caught fire from the dragon’s breath. Stone was scattered about, blackened. 

“Gods,” Irileth breathed as she observed the area, “no sign of any dragon but it sure looks like he’s been here.” 

Kijjan stepped up beside the housecarl so she could survey the damage. Her instincts were on high alert. It was like Helgen but much less intense. The dragon that attacked here was not the same one that attacked Helgen and she felt that the dragon was still close. 

“Alright let’s spread out, search the area for survivors,” At Irileth’s command the four guards that accompanied them spread out, looking among the rubble. 

Kijjan followed Irileth up to the still standing tower. It was leaning slightly but still looked stable enough for the moment. Kijjan’s senses were alert, fur prickling sightly. 

“Kijjan does not think the dragon is gone,” She muttered to herself just as a guard called frantically from inside the tower.

“No! Get down! It’s still lurking around somewhere! Two others just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!” 

“I don’t see it here now,” Irileth said, gaze on the sky. 

As if on cue, a distant roar sounds. 

“Gods here it come again!” the guard wailed, “Quickly! Into the tower so it can’t grab you!” 

“Men!” Irileth called as she and Kijjan rushed into the tower right as the dragon dropped from the mountain range to the south. They all managed to get inside the tower right as the dragon swooped down, claws grabbing nothing but air. 

“Spread out. Use your bows, aim for its wings” Irileth commanded, pressing herself against the wall as she aimed her own bow and notched arrow out the doorway. “We need to get it grounded.” 

Kijjan headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time until she stood at the top of the tower. She watched the pale colored dragon circle around and come back in. 

“I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!” the dragon snarled with amusement as he rammed his clawed feet into the tower, causing it to shake and sway slightly. The amusement turned into a snarl of frustration when a volley of arrows flew out from the open doorway and arrow slots. The dragon climbed back into the air, roaring out, “Bo! Krif zey joor! Luft hin dez. Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!” 

Kijjan drew upon her magicka, willing the fire to her palms. She crouched, waiting for the dragon to pass by the top of the tower before she released the flames along his side. She grinned at the dragon’s cry of pain before quickly ducking back down the stairs when the dragon turned to face her, breathing a stream of his own flames onto the roof. 

The dragon was tiring, his pale scales colored crimson with his blood. Arrows riddled his wings, the soft membrane filled with holes and tears. He was struggling to stay airborne and another volley of arrows and well aimed flames to his wings forced him to land with a heavy thud. 

“Now!” Kijjan heard Irileth’s order and hurried down the stairs after the guardsmen. 

“You are brave. Bahlaan hakoron. Your defeat brings me honor.” the dragon growled from where he was crouched, panting on the ground. He pulled his lips back into a semblance of a toothy smile as the guardsmen, Irileth, and Kijjan approached him. 

Kijjan watched the dragon take a deep breath when they drew closer. Her instincts alerted her, and she called out a warning as she ducked, “Watch out!”  
All but one of the guards followed her lead and ducked down right as the dragon let loose a burst of flames. The unlucky guard fell to the ground, dead. The body was burnt to a crisp within minutes. Another guard ducked too close to the dragon and met their end when the dragon’s teeth met their flesh and tore them to pieces. 

The remaining guards, Irileth, and Kijjan kept their distance, surrounding the dragon on all side. The dragon snarled, turning his head from side to side, attempting to keep all of them in eyesight. They took turns, running in to slash at the dragon when his attention was diverted before dancing back out of range. 

“I tire of this,” the dragon bellowed angrily and with speed that surprised all of them, turned a complete circle, lashing out with his tail and sending them all flying back to the ground. 

Kijjan landed hard with a grunt and lay winded for a moment. She heard the dragon’s eager growl and the screams of guards being cut off. Pain bloomed across her midsection when Kijjan rolled over to push herself up. Gritting her teeth against the pain, Kijjan got to her feet in time to see the dragon start to advance on another guard. 

Thinking quickly and completely on instinct, Kijjan grabbed a discarded sword off the ground and ran toward the dragon, who’s attention of zeroed in on the easy prey. She leaped onto the scaley back. 

The dragon roared out angrily, no longer speaking in his fury, and shook vigorously, attempting to dislodge her. Kijjan dug her claws into the scales and hung on. The dragon reared, flaring his arrow riddled wings out and began to flap them, trying to get airborne again. A deep inhuman growl rumbled in Kijjan’s chest, slipping past her bared her fangs. Her instincts were calling for the kill. Her eyes narrowed to amber slits, she raised the sword high.

“Dovahkiin? No!!” the dragon screeched, his struggles intensifying. Kijjan could feel his fear and that fueled her own glee as she brought the sword down, burying it to the hilt. 

The dragon lurched one final time before falling to the ground with a thud, dead. Kijjan rolled off with the impact and lay panting in the dirt. 

“Something’s happening!” One of the remaining guards alerted. Kijjan let out a groan and lifted her head, eyes widening at the scene before her. 

The dragon’s flesh was beginning to burn away. Tendrils of white and orange energy started to reach outwards, swirling around Kijjan and started to sink into her skin. Just like the word wall, but this was more intense. Power surged through her, power of a dragon, and something inside of her fully awakened. She felt unstoppable! 

She gasped as knowledge and memories started to flood into her mind. It was the dragon’s own memories and she felt them as if she’d lived them:

_Mirmulnir hovered in the sky, well out of sight of any mortal, as he watched more and more of his fellow dov fall to blades and Shouts. He snarled in frustration and slight fear. They were losing this war, the tide had turned ever since Alduin had disappeared. He wasn’t dead, that much Mirmulnir knew. If his overlord had been slain on the top of the mountain then they would have felt it. Mirmulnir felt Alduin simply vanish from his senses - some mortal trick he was sure. Now he had to watch as all dov and those loyal to them were hunted and slaughtered like animals and left to rot. He himself was one of the few dov left alive and he was determined to stay that way. One day Alduin would return and he would be ready when his overlord returned. Then all mortals would pay, dearly._

_Angling himself southward, Mirmulnir flew away from the lands of Skyrim and into unfamiliar territory._

The memory faded into another, more recent one:

_”Alduin thuri,” Mirmulnir watched as the black dragon slowly descended to hover above the snow covered mountain that had been Mirmulnir’s home for the last two hundred years, “I have eagerly awaited your return.”_

_“Drem yol lok Mirmulnir,” Alduin greeted, grinning a toothy grin, “Tiid lost bo, daal wah Keizaal. Dovah fen lost niist nahkriin!”_

_“Geh thuri,” Mirmulnir pulled himself from the outcrop of rocks he had seldom left for the last two hundred years while Alduin took his leave. Mirmulnir spread out his wings, willing the blood to start flowing through them again. Letting out a joyous roar, he launched himself off the ground and climbed into the air, heading back the land he used to call his own._

“Hey! Hey! Are you alright?” 

The memory ends. Kijjan blinks. She’s still on the ground, staring up at the sky. Irileth is knelt beside her, looking concerned. The remaining guards were hovering nearby, some of them were still gaping and they were whispering to themselves. 

“Kijjan is okay,” Kijjan replies, pushing herself up. She felt fine, a bit sore. Strangely, she felt whole now. As if a piece of herself had been found and slotted back into place. She felt Mirmulnir’s lifeforce inside her. It was her’s now, his power and his knowledge. They were her own. 

“I can’t believe it,” she looked up to see the guards giving her side glances as they muttered to themselves, “she’s Dragonborn.”  
“Dragonborn?” She questioned, didn’t miss the way some of them flinched. They had obviously thought she couldn’t hear them. They had no experience dealing with Khajiit’s extended hearing range. 

“In the very oldest tales, back when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power.” one of the guards explained hesitantly, while some of the others nodded. Another one asked, “That’s what you did, isn’t it? Absorbed that dragon’s power?”

“Kijjan believes so,” Kijjan replied, getting to her feet. She glanced at the dragon’s skeleton, now stripped bare. 

“There’s only one way to find out. Try to Shout. According to old legends, only the Dragonborn can Shout without training, the same way dragons do.” another of the guards suggested. 

Kijjan tilted her head. She understood what Shouting was, thanks to the knowledge she’d obtained. Shouting was using a word of power to channel magicka into a physical use. Mirmulnir knew the words to the Fire Breath Shout, Kijjan knew that, but she herself did not know the words as that knowledge was not passed on. Did she know a word of power? Her mind flashed to the word wall. There had been a word. Force. She knew that word. 

Taking a deep breath, Kijjan looked to the sky. She held the word in her mind, feeling the power built within her. She channeled it, letting it flow from her mouth. 

“Fus!” 

There was silence as the blue translucent energy that had been released dissipated into the air. 

“You really are Dragonborn.” Baffled and shocked mutters rose up among the guards. 

“How could that be?” 

“There is no mistaking it. She is Dragonborn.” 

“A Khajiit Dragonborn? Can there be such a thing?” 

“What says you Irileth,” all the guards turn to the dark elf housecarl who’d been standing silently and watching the whole time, “you’ve been awfully quiet.” 

“Hmph. Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you know nothing about.” She finally said, gazing at all of them before nodding to the dragon bones, “I don’t know about this Dragonborn business but I do know what we have here is a dead dragon. That proves they can be killed and that is good enough for me.” 

“You wouldn’t understand, Housecarl. You ain’t a Nord.” Kijjan had to suppress a snort of amusement as a scowl appears on Irileth’s face at that comment. Apparently the guards also didn’t know about the dark elves’ good hearing as well by the look of horror that washes over the guard’s face. 

“I’ve been all across Tamriel and have seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this. I will say this; trust in the strength of your sword arm over tales and legends.” 

“But that was Shouting what she just did. Must’ve been. She really is Dragonborn.” 

Kijjan and Irileth shared an amused look before Irileth opens her mouth to respond and possibly hush the guards’ muttering when a thunderous noise sounds across the sky. They all flinched back, immediately bracing themselves as the ground gives a violent shake and a chorus of voices sound faintly, but clearly enough to be heard. They spoke only one word and that word burned through Kijjan and she instantly felt the need to find and go to the source,

**“Dov..ah..kiin!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Speak Translations: 
> 
> **Deinmaar do Dovahgolz** \- Keeper of Dragonstone
> 
>  **Bo! Krif zey joor! Luft hin dez. Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!** \- Come! Fight me mortals! Face your fate. My overlord will devour your souls in Sovngarde!
> 
>  **Drem yol lok Mirmulnir. Tiid lost bo, daal wah Keizaal. Dovah fen lost niist nahkriin!** \- Greeting Mirmulnir. The time has come, return to Skyrim. The dragons will have their vengeance."


End file.
